A loudspeaker unit generally consists of a frame, which serves as a sound guide, and has a sound opening and a loudspeaker fastened thereto. The frame can be, for example, the front portion of a television receiver, the front side of a loudspeaker box, or the wall of a radio mounted on the dashboard of a motor vehicle.
It is known to secure the loudspeaker to the frame by a positively-locking so-called click-stop or snap-in fastening arrangement. In this case, the fastening operation can take place by a pure translation movement of the loudspeaker, which is advantageous particularly for assembly by robots. Moreover, in this solution, no screws, which form additional components and which lengthen the time required for the fastening operation, are necessary. Such a fastening arrangement is advantageous particularly for loudspeakers which have a plastic chassis frame. Fastening a loudspeaker by means of a positive-locking click-stop or snap-in fastening arrangement, without screws, to the front frame of a television receiver housing is described in German patent DE-GM No. 84 02 128.
On the other hand, it is known and, in many cases necessary, to secure the loudspeaker to the frame with screws. This solution is preferred particularly in the case of loudspeakers with a metal chassis because a click-stop or snap-in fastening arrangement is less advantageous for this purpose. Many equipments optionally utilize either loudspeakers with a plastic chassis or with a metal chassis. In that case, different types of fastening arrangements are necessary.